Our Light
by Vexor1011
Summary: Aelin and Lia are first years at Beacon. They are polar opposites, But good friends nonetheless. Everyone has issues. Theirs just tie up with everyone else's.
1. Usually

Lights. Darkness. I am both of them. Right? Aren't you too?

"Ae? Your answer, please?"

"No, Sir."

"What is troubling you? You've been distant these past few days."

Troubling me? Nothing troubles me. Right?

"Nothing, Sir."

"Is it that important that you feel the need to lie to me, Aelin?"

No... Nothing could be that important...right?

"I'm being honest as I can. Nothing's troubling me."

"Alright, get back to class then."

As soon as I'd left the office, I was turning my music back on. We were just working on this song. That is, before I was called down here. See, I'm not a normal kind of guy, I'm a little insane. And this school, isn't for normal people. It's for hunters, and huntresses. Or at least those in training. I was pulled out of Goodwich's class. Goodwich's, is a sorceress. She teaches combat training. So we can learn to fight one another, or other people in general. I was about to go up against Yang Xiao Long. She's...well... She's a brawler. An adept one at that. Her weapons, bracelets that would become gauntlets, filled with shotgun shells. However, since Professor Ozpin, the headmaster pulled me out of class on such short notice, she instead fought my partner. Lia, she stood at a tricky 5'4", but as she adopted heels, she seemed much taller. She was a blademaster. She didn't use a blade too big, but she did alternate between three of them. A simple straight sword, it was a little heavy on the blade, so it was used mostly for hitting, but it was still a very effective stabbing weapon. She used a rapier, alongside a steel bracers that she'd used to parry strikes. Then, there was her Kyren, a blade that required pure precision, her specialty. It was a black blade, something in the material used. Maybe, two and a half feet long? I'm never too sure. It was lightly curved, and it hurt. A lot. She used it for simply incapacitations, but you would bleed to death fast enough. I'd gotten back, right in the middle of their battle. Seemed Yang was in the lead. Not by much. Lia had that rapier. Seems to be her most proficient weapon. Oh well. Yang just rushed. Bad move. In less than a second, she was on the ground, two red streaks on her side. She slowly gets up to her feet, with Lia's help. She doesn't even know what to think. Lia bows to the class. They're shocked too. I grab my stuff and head out, as the bell rings. Final bell of the day. Everyone seems to be heading to dinner. I just go back to my dorm. I need some time to think. I'm sure why though. I've never done this. Oh well. In about an hour, Lia comes back to the dorm.

"Where were you?"

"Here." My voice feels higher than it ever is. Like I on the verge of tears. She doesn't notice though.

"Why? You never skip dinner."

"There's a first for everything, Lia."

She doesn't know what to say. No one ever does. She walks away, out of our room. I go back to my mind. What am I thinking... I don't even know. Yang is knocking at the door next thing I know. Pulling me away from my thoughts. But I just go answer her. Just a basic "what?" Is all that can escape my lips. She slaps me, then invites herself in.

"Lia isn't here. I don't know where she went."

"She's in our dorm..."

"Okay."

"That's it? You don't even care why?"

"Not really."

That lands me another hit in the face. My nose starts bleeding. I hate that scent. But. I just look at her. Emotionless.

"All you have to say then?"

"I guess so."

She goes and lays down on Lia's bed. I don't ask any questions. I just decide to go to sleep. Then I remember that it was dark outside, so I glanced at a clock. 4 hours have gone by, and I've no recollection of any of them. Realizing I don't want to sleep, I leave.

"Finally. Gonna go fix your mistake?"

"Shut it. You don't know anything. Before you think you can force someone into something, take a second look at your back, imbecile."

I leave. Heading out into the courtyards, to train. It's raining, and that's lovely. It makes it easier to use my semblance. Grabbing my phone, and the headphones I keep around my neck, I'm practicing my form already. Simple evasive maneuvers. Then I call on my semblance, manipulation of liquid. All of them. Including humans. Or any organism. I make a large ball, turn it into a large spearlike shape, larger at the back than in the front. Freezing it in almost an instant, I shoot it into a target, piercing straight through. If that wasn't enough, I made a little bit of ice to cover my knuckles, then spin to gain a little momentum, the toss my hand straight into the ice. It all shattered. I guess it was to Be expected, but it wasn't. I just kinda... Passed out. Next thing I know I'm in the infirmary, apparently massive blood loss. I didn't feel much different. Then I looked to my hands. And I fainted. Again. The next time I had consciousness was in a week or two. That was only 'cause someone was crying. I never could stand to see people in pain. I'd awoken to find team CRDL Picking on Velvet Scarlatina, a third year student. Though she was older than us, she was incredibly shy. And a Faunus. The Faunus were humans with animal traits. Velvet had rabbit ears. Team CRDL Seems to be racist, when it comes to the Faunus, and I never really liked that.

"Cardin!"

"Oh, look who's up guys!"

"Please leave her alone, Birdie." Birdie was my nickname for Cardin Winchester, the leader of CRDL. Mostly cause it sounds like Cardinal, and he has a giant Cardinal on his chestplate...

"You're in for it now! I don't even care you're hurt!"

That was all I needed. Confirmation. Cardin, alongside Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark were tossed into the wall that was directly behind them. They all drew their weapons, not that it mattered. Due to my connection to water I heal pretty quick, unless I have a low blood supply. So now I was almost in perfect condition. They had no idea what they were in for...

"Velvet... Get back..." That seemed to be all she needed, not wanting to get caught in the "crossfire"

"Defending a Faunus. Just like you, Linnie."

"Hm." I dashed toward them, though I had no weapon, I was decent in basic hand to hand. Cardin had his mace drawn, and was striking before I got to him. Sky was the first to connect, with his halberd. Not a powerful strike, but enough to buy him a Little time. Dove fired a few shots out of his sword, which had a magazine in the handle. Cardin went for a swing, but he was two slow. I did a back handspring, whilst kicking him in the jaw. Time to focus... But my headphones... Russel was coming at me, alongside Sky and Dove. Dove went in for a few slashes, which my aura held up against. Sky and Russel unleashed a barrage of attacks, Russell using dust filled twin daggers. My aura was still intact, so I tossed them all back, and grabbed Sky's halberd, which he so graciously dropped. I fired 3 shots from the top of the weapon, and then rushed again, unleashing all my force into these blows. All the while I fired shots to increase my speed of attacks, and once I saw blood, I'd realized I went to far. I healed them slightly, then went back to Velvet, was in pure shock.

"I...I thought you used a Claymore..."

"Well, I use all kinds of weapons. I mastered a lot of different types way back when. I just brought my claymore to Beacon with me."

"Oh..."

"You gonna be okay to get where you're going?"

"Yes...thanks..."

I headed to Ozpin's office, to tell him about what just happened, but I felt I shouldn't. They'd be fine, they were top of their class. But I still headed down there. In about five minutes I was back in my dorm, finding Lia studying. As per usual. She nearly broke into tears as she saw me, though I wasn't sure why.

"You idiot!"

Was all she could say before hitting me harder than Yang, then hugging me. I hugged back then asked her why she was so upset. She'd spent an hour explaining everything, from her brother dying, to her being homosexual. She thought I'd have a huge reaction, though I just hugged her, and told her it'd be alright. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not, but it seemed to calm her down. I asked her if she knew where my headphones were, and she admitted she was using them. She tried to give them back, but I just told her to keep them. I had them since I was 9. They were always there for me when no one else was. My parents who were usually more often drunk, than at home, caring for me. My brothers, who were all in college or busy dealing with their friends. Or my one sister, who checked on me once in a while, though she had a husband and a kid to worry about. I never really got the chance to thank her. Lia knew all that. She tried to refuse them, but I wouldn't take them. I told her I needed to go apologize to Yang, and she'd told me the dorm number. Almost running through the halls, I made ran into Ozpin, on his way to talk to me about what I'd done to Cardin and his team. We talked for a few minutes, before I continued my journey to RWBY's dorm. As I knocked on the door, Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the Schnee Family Dust Company, greeted me at the door. I asked her if Yang was there, leading her to call her comrade's name. As she came to the door I was greeted by a punch In the gut.

"She isn't here anymore. It's been a week, since you decided to leave."

"I know, I just wanted to apologize for my idiocy, ignorance, and disgrace."

I turned and started walking off, but she caught me. Said we were going somewhere special. In about half an hour we were in the streets of Vale. I told her I needed to make a few stops, and I'd meet her in about ten minutes. As I stepped up to 'From Dust Till Dawn' I saw the old man who owned the shop, stocking the shelves. I offered to help him, and in about two minutes we were done. Dust is something that was used way back when humans first emerged. They were in constant war with the creatures of Grimm, who were apex creatures. Though they lacked souls. Dust turned the tides of humanity's extinction. It was elemental manipulation. Ice, fire, lightning, and wind. These can be combined to make even stronger variants, such as lava. It is usually found in a dust form, though pure crystals are also available. I needed some ice dust, and some fire, for my Twinblade. One side one be used to freeze a person, the other to burn them while they can't do anything about it. I parted ways with the shopkeeper, after shelling out a few thousand Lien, and headed over to the nearest weapons shop. They said they'd have the dust infusion done in about an hour, so I headed back to meet Yang. I made all of that trip in about nine minutes, which was decent enough. We were at a little coffee shop, but me being the rebel I am I ordered some tea, instead. Lemon flavored and sweetened. Yang decided to get a soda.


	2. Still Usual Occurrences

"Why?"

"Why what?" I tried to make it sound inviting, but I've never been a friendly person. Generally had to fight to get what I needed, unless Rose didn't end up getting it for me. The last thing she ever said was, "Lia's a good friend. Get to know her, Aelin. I love you." She kissed my forehead, then left. I wasn't sure what to say, but all I was really sure about, is she only meant the first part. You learn to tell when people are lying over time.

"Hellooo?!"

"Yeah..?"

"What'd you mean, take a second look at my back?" She took a sip of her soda, about then.

"Haha... Things look for you when you're weak. Vulnerable. Make sure you aren't either of them, and things don't find you. Unless they're like us. In which case, you should alert the military immediately. But either way..."

"Military?!"

"I kid, I kid. But really. Cover your tracks and make few friends." I took a long drink of my tea, savoring the sourness in it, alongside the chill of the crushed ice that fell with the tea.

"What...?"

"Don't worry about it. Why are we here now?"

She pulled out her scroll. It seemed like she was making a phone call, so I did the same.

"Hello?"

"Krein? That you?"

"Aelin?! Where are you?"

"Vale. I assume you're still in Vacuo?"

"Yeah. I'll be in Vale in a few weeks though..."

"What business do you have in Vale?"

"You."

With that he hung up. I didn't even get the chance to ask the question. Yang stared at me questioningly.

"Old friend."

"Um... Okaaaaay...?"

Stay quiet here... Why do I have to tell myself that now? It never was an issue before...

Her friends bursted through the door, about then. Two were bickering about fighting. The other was reading something...

"Hey guys!"

"Yang! Tell Weiss guns aren't overrated!" Some short girl, who looked to be an underclassmen, shouted.

"That's Ruby, Ruby Rose. She's my sister!" She clarified for me, as I had peered at her.

"Hm."

"They are too! Maybe if you were a little more sophisticated, we could Come to an agreement."

"Guns are a decently powerful ranged weapon type. They offer a fair distance and require a sharp eye when you use them. But there are better alternatives."

"Hm."

"Hm." They both pouted.

"What's with the younger one? I've seen her in Beacon, but she looks like an underclassmen."

"Yeah, she was pushed ahead two years."

"Yaaang..."

"The one in white I know, but the other one, I've not had the chance to gain acquaintance."

"Hm? Oh, Blake Belladonna. Hi." Straight back into her book. Oh well. 'Ninjas of love.' The rest of them took their seats, making sense as to why we were at such a large table. They started to talk about who knows what. Eventually the topic got a little darker. Something about their parents? I grabbed my scroll at that point, and called another old friend. This one, wasn't executive. He was a powerful runner in the black market, though. He could make a million In week, or kill the leader of Vale. He wasn't any joke of a man.

"Tsunair?"

"Koravaahm etori shonudo." I don't know what it means, but that's the only way he bothers to speak to you. Some language from decades ago.

"Aelin. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. But at the moment I need something."

"What would that be?"

"Headphones. Top of the line. Any price, I don't care."

"You broke your own? Those things were like your life, dude."

"Not broke, but I don't own them anymore."

"Right, well, how about this. I'll give you five pairs, free."

"No, I'll take five, but free doesn't fly by me. You know that better than most do." The four girls are staring at me, by this point.

"Mmm. Alright... How about 500 Lien?"

"Yeah, alright. Thanks, man. Call me next time you're free."

"What was that about?" The one in red, so curious. Innocence must be great to have, but I'll never get to know again.

"Nothing much. I just had to make a purchase. So what year are you all? Oh, and ages, as well" staring straight at the would-be underclassmen.

"Well... We're first years..."

"Yeah, makes sense. You're all so short."

"Hey!" The heiress, taking offense.

"Well, we're all seventeen, except for Ruby, who's fifteen."

"That would put me in the middle of you all. I'm first year as well."

"Then how come you look at us like you're higher up?"

"Do I? I never really noticed... That's how I see you all."

"How? The way Lia praises you, it seems like you're a god. Super powerful, tons of connections..."

"What all did she tell you...?"

"Oh, not much. Just that you've had a hard life, and some powerful friends."

"Well, she lied. My life was pretty easy, and I don't have much in the way of friends."

"You have us now! Right guys?" That young one... So cheery.

"Sure."

"If I have to..."

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to do anything, Ice Queen. But you should really loosen up. You've had a smooth life, and I know that. However, as you've learned, this profession isn't for the weak of heart, and it ain't for those to strong they block even their own friends."

"Where did that come from?"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry." I really need to shut my mouth around these ones. "Well, sorry, but I have to go train for a while. Feel free to join me when you get back." Practically chugging the rest of the tea, which was watered down at that point, and stood up from my seat. Leaving a fairly large tip of 65 lien, and began to take my leave. I had to go grab my weapon, and then I realized how long it has actually been. The sky was darkening, and team RWBY Was catching up to me, right about then.

"Hey, can I have your number?" The Super Saiyan chirped.

"Sure, come by my dorm later though. See you then."

Turning away, almost sprinting to that one shop.

"Yeah, thanks." Walking out of the store, the weapon on my waist, compressed. Making another mad dash back to the shuttle, I was just in time to get back to Beacon.

"Ozpin, he's dangerous. You know that!" Goodwitch was whispering, yet shouting it the same time.

"Now, Glynda, I think you're judging him prematurely. He hasn't even been here a month."

"Ozpin." She spoke with an irritation beyond belief. Well, maybe not for her.

"Glynda."

"Sorry... I can drop out if that'll help." I said, heading back to my dorm.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop, young man."

"It ain't polite to talk behind someone's back. And yet here we are, having this conversation." After turning to face her, there was a bit of a staring contest between us. Ozpin knew not to interrupt. Or maybe he didn't, because he didn't know what I would do. But it was clear they were talking about me, and my background.

"Humph." She turns away. I do the same, continuing to walk to my room.

"And now you run, though you can't escape. Just like John did, eh?"

"You have no right, to talk about him!"

"Don't I? He did try to kill me, and he was your husband. I believe that gives me all rights, Hun. Now go get some rest."

"Chah!"

Arriving at the dorm I find not just Yang, but all of RWBY there.

"Yo. You have the number yet?"

"Why are you so to the point all of a sudden, Aely?"

"I'm about to get myself expelled, so I don't really know at this point."

"What?!"

"Goodwitch. The obvious. I just brought up John. I think that may have been a bad idea."

"Why would you do that?" In my face now, almost screaming.

"She was talking to Ozpin about kicking me out, so I figured why not?"

"Aelin... You can't keep doing that..."

"Oh yeah, I guess Krein is gonna be dropping in in a week or two."

"Damn you! Don't even speak anymore!" I obeyed, and went to grab myself a water. Opening the glass bottle, I began to drink diligently, so that someone made sure I wasn't drowning. That being said, I realized I hadn't breathed in a minute or two. Finishing the bottle, and tossing it in the recycling bin, I headed to my dresser, grabbed a whetstone, and began to sharpen my newly enchanted weapon. Realizing Lia and RWBY were talking, I listened in. When it seems like there was a pause in the conversation, I asked again.

"Do you still want that number?" Putting emphasis on 'want.'

"Oh, yeah. Just try not to get kicked out?"

"I Don't make promises." Getting my phone, I'd shown her the number.

"You still use a phone?"

"Haha, well it's stronger than the scrolls the kids at Beacon use. Though I don't know how many would like something like it. Well, anyways, I do need to go figure this thing out, so I'll see you whenever I do." Leaving the room, and going down to the training ground. It's a complicated weapon, but not too complicated. You have to think ahead, because you will be left open if you don't use it the right way. One side should have a defensive focus, and there shouldn't be fear to immediately change to a defensive style, though timing is everything in the style here. It's a fast weapon once you get momentum, getting it is hard though. If you're opponent applies pressure, and you can't get the momentum, to be blunt you're screwed until you get an opening.

"Wow, you really waste no time."

"Time is everything you have. Time is everything in general."

"So Krein is really coming?"

"I guess so. He said I'm his business in Vale, so I mean..."

"Trouble just follows you. You know that?"

"No, it really doesn't. I am trouble. The things I've done, at this point. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Aely..." She was pretty close at that point, she almost hugged me too. But I broke the topic, and started talking to her about a much, much different.

"So what's with your parents? Since you've refused mention, until this point?"

"What do you mean by the things you've done?" Blake Belladonna emerged from the shadows.

"Well, I would explain to you, but I really don't trust you enough. You're the most trustworthy one in that team though. Though I don't see how a bow helps in hiding your heritage."

"Who told you about that?!"

"It was my semblance, if I'm to be honest. But let's say it wasn't. Let's say I watch you, when you sleep. You gonna go away now?"

"Your semblance?! How can it tell you this?!" Shaking, Lia knew she had to discard concern, and went to help her friend.

"Well, ya see, I can control water. That means I can sense water. That also means blood. Meaning, your second set of ears, simply being on your body, is how I know."

"Oh..."


End file.
